Deixe me mimá-lo
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Querido marido, deixe me mimá-lo um pouco. Só um pouco. Conyuu.


**Título: Deixe me mimá-lo**

 **Casal: Conrad x Yuuri (Conyuu)**

 **Avisos: Yaoi, nudez, pwp, sexo anal, sexo oral, Yuuri adulto.**

 **Classificação: +18.**

 **Sumário: Querido marido, deixe me mimá-lo um pouco. Só um pouco. Conyuu.**

Narrador P.O.V.

"Em um dia muito frio em Shin Makokou, as coisas estavam muito paradas. A neve tomava tudo lá fora. Inclusive, as atividades de patrulha tinham sido canceladas devido a forte nevasca no momento.

O castelo estava silencioso. Muitos residentes estavam dormindo naquela tarde.

Rei Yuuri estava terminando sua papelada. Não que ela fosse tanta assim. É que com o frio, ele protelava o serviço.

Terminado o trabalho, ele foi tomar um banho. Bem quentinho.

Enquanto se banhava, ele planejava fazer algo muito divertido com seu amado consorte.

Findo o banho, Yuuri se vestiu e foi atrás do marido.

O rei o encontrou na biblioteca.

Yuuri viu Conrad muito entretido em sua leitura. E como o príncipe estava de costas para a porta, ele não viu o marido entrar. Mas, graças a seus anos de treinamento e seu amor incondicional pelo rei, o mais velho percebeu que Yuuri estava no recinto. Apenas fingiu que não percebeu.

Yuuri foi à ponta dos pés. Chegando por trás do marido, Yuuri cobriu os olhos dele com suas mãos.

Conrad riu: "Yuuri, seu pequeno travesso. Não pense que eu não senti você. Só que eu fingi não ter visto você.".

"Bobo." Disse Yuuri.

Conrad baixou as mãos de Yuuri e as beijou. Tão macias como sempre, ele pensou.

Yuuri deu espaço para o marido se levantar da cadeira.

Conrad abraçou seu marido fortemente. E começou acariciar os cabelos dele.

"Connie, vem para o quarto, por favor. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa."

Conrad guardou o livro e seguiu seu marido para os aposentos reais.

Após entrarem, Yuuri trancou a porta.

"Connie, senta na cama, por favor. E relaxa."

Conrad colocou sua espada ao lado da cama. Tirou as botas e as meias e sentou na beirada da

cama.

Yuuri foi sentar-se ao lado do marido.

Ele se apoiou no marido.

E ficaram alguns minutos assim. Até que Conrad falou:

"Você quer fazer amor, Yuuri?"

"Sim, eu quero. Mas, deixe me mimá-lo um pouco. Só um pouco."

"Tudo bem, meu amor. Pode me amar a vontade."

"Connie, tira a roupa e deita de costas na cama. Que vou te fazer uma massagem."

Conrad sorriu com satisfação. E fez o que Yuuri havia dito.

O coração de Yuuri disparou. Ele não se cansa de admirar o quão bonito é o homem com quem

ele se casou.

O rei pegou um óleo de massagem no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

Então, ele foi passando o óleo sobre as costas do marido.

Então, começou a massagem .

Yuuri não tinha tanta força como Conrad. Mas, ele tentou fazer movimentos bem vigorosos.

O jovem massageou o pescoço, costas, bunda e pernas.

Óbvio que ele brincou um pouco com o traseiro do marido.

Era muito bonito e gostoso de tocar segundo Yuuri.

Conrad gostou muito de toda aquela atenção. Ás vezes, ele pedia o marido para massagear

com mais força. Ele ainda estava ansioso pelo o que estava por vir.

Conrad ficou um pouco decepcionado quando se virou. Yuuri ainda estava vestido.

"Yuuri, por que você ainda está vestido?" Conrad perguntou bem decepcionado.

"Calma aí, amor. Eu tenho uma surpresa para você." Disse Yuuri com um sorriso sem vergonha.

Vagarosamente, Yuuri foi se despindo. Tirando peça por peça até ficar peladinho.

Escusado dizer que Conrad adorou aquele strip tease. Ele se perguntou como Yuuri estava

ficando mais e mais ousado a cada dia que passava. Não importa. Conrad está amando essa

ousadia que o marido está apresentando.

Yuuri subiu na cama.

Ele fez o marido se deitar de costas.

Yuuri beijou seu amante de forma muito apaixonada.

Por vários minutos, o casal se beijou muito apaixonadamente.

Yuuri foi descendo uma trilha de beijos até chegar o umbigo de Conrad.

Ele brincou com os mamilos do mais velho fazendo - o gemer.

Então, Yuuri decidiu avançar.

Ele chupou o pau do marido.

No começo, foram lambidas de leve. Que se transformaram em uma chupada bem gostosa.

Yuuri só parou quando sua boca já estava cheia de sêmen.

Conrad realmente tinha um gosto muito bom. Foi o que o de cabelos pretos pensou.

Então, mais um passo para avançar.

Yuuri pegou o lubrificante.

Pediu para Conrad ficar de quatro, besuntou seus dedos com lubrificante e foi enfiando no buraco do marido.

Só quando Conrad disse que estava pronto, foi que Yuuri parou.

Então, Yuuri besuntou seu próprio pênis e penetrou o lindo homem á sua frente.

Eles gozaram juntos.

Na segunda rodada, Conrad ficou de lado.

Na terceira rodada, Yuuri sentou em uma cadeira e Conrad ficou em seu colo.

Na quarta rodada, Yuuri prensou Conrad contra a parede e o penetrou com muita vontade.

Na quinta e última rodada, eles fizeram dentro da banheira.

Onde logo em seguida, resolveram tomar um banho bem demorado. Explorando o corpo um

do outro.

Yuuri disse muitas palavras gentis. Ele falou o quanto Conrad era lindo, sexy e maravilhoso.

Que ele ficava com o pau duro com um marido tão perfeito. O quanto Conrad era importante

para ele.

Só por essas palavras, Conrad se sentiu iluminado. Ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo em ter um marido tão maravilhoso e gentil. Que o fazia sentir-se amado.

Yuuri e Conrad ainda ficaram um tempo descansando na cama. Até que o Yuuri se vestiu e foi

pegar algo para os dois comerem.

Foi uma tarde maravilhosa.

E Yuuri torce pelo dia de amanhã ter uma forte nevasca novamente.

Mas, dessa vez, ele quer ser mimado. Muito mimado. Pode crer."

 _Nota final: Gostaram? Pois, é. Nem domingo, eu dou descanso. Aproveitem essa limonada Conyuu com muito prazer._


End file.
